canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cindy
Cindy is a fanmade Pokemon OC created by CrazyNutBob, and the protagonist of the fan fiction, "Cindy's Story." About Her Cindy is a female Typhlosion, identified by the red bandanna she dons, and the scar she bears on her right arm. Her personality involves a short temper, emotional insecurity, and a often hidden caring nature. She's undoubtedly stubborn, feisty, and loyal to friends and family. As a Cyndaquil Cindy was born in a forest in Johto to a Typhlosion named Jenna. She was only a week old when the two were separated. Jenna was being chased by mysterious humans while carrying Cindy. However, she accidentally dropped Cindy down a cliff, leading Jenna to believe she was dead. In reality, Cindy survived the fall, but received a head injury, causing amnesia. She was found by four Legendaries, the three beasts of Johto and Celebi, who promptly healed her. At that point, it was decided she needed a new home, and Entei took the unconscious Cyndaquil and searched. It was revealed in this point of the story that Cindy was his daughter, therefore, a Semi-Legendary. He left her to wait for a trainer, what he believed was the best option at the time. After being left to wait for a new trainer, Cindy wandered off and met her first trainer, Anonimo. She battled his Croconaw, during which she only fought back when she was upset enough, managing to shove her opponent into a thick tree trunk and making it snap like a matchstick. However, she lost the battle, resulting in her capture. She had won her first battle under Anonimo's care against a Venusaur, but lost every subsequent match, due to her unable to ignite her back flame at will. This was made worse by the fact that Anonimo starved her every time she lost, and she only survived by stealing scraps. She was also a target of Anonimo's frustrations, and was often beat upon. Her health grew worse and worse as the weeks passed, and grew much worse after almost either freezing to death or drowning during a Gym Battle. The peak of the abuse occured during a thunderstorm, where she managed to break free of her restraints and save her trainer from being struck by lightning, getting hit herself. Unfortunately, Anonimo didn't know about the lightning, and he snapped when she had pushed him. So, he soundly beat the Cyndaquil with a whip, resulting in the injury that would become her signature scar, and reducing her to a crying, bloody mess. Then, having enough of the weak Pokemon, he put her in her Pokeball, buried it, and left the area, leaving Cindy to suffer from her injuries for the next several months. When she was a year old, she was finally released from her Pokeball, still a weak and bleeding pile of misery, by Professor Elm. She was quickly rushed to the Pokemon Center, where she was patched up and put in a room to recover. For the next month, she suffered from a deep depression from being abandoned. However, she eventually grew angry, after being used and betrayed, and decided that humans were scum and her evolved forms were monsters. She ended up unleashing Blue Fire Frenzy (a hidden power of Fire-Type Semi-Legendaries activated by extreme emotion) and destroying nearly half of New Bark Town before calming down. Despite the destruction she caused and her now bitter nature, she was set as a starter for a new trainer. After scaring off other trainers, she was adopted by a girl named Alyssa, who happened to have Cyndaquil for a favorite Pokemon. The two had trouble getting along at first, with Cindy refusing to go into her Pokeball, attempting to run away, cause misery for Alyssa, and even laughing hysterically when a Sentret attempted to steal their food. However, after receiving some help (and Alyssa actually witnessing Cindy's second BFF, capturing a Squirtle to save him, and then chewing Cindy out for misbehaving), they eventually started to get along, even to the point where Alyssa let her wear her bandanna (and stay out of her Pokeball). They ran into Alyssa's cousin, Chelsea, and her Kittiember, Cinnamon. Cindy didn't like Cinnamon at first, since Cinnamon had pounced on her and annoyed her, but the two eventually set aside their differences and became friends. Soon, she met another Cyndaquil, a very shy boy, who unintentionally insulted her and they ended up fighting. However, they ended up in a tight spot together, and had to work together to get through it, ultimately becoming friends. Another incident involved Cindy ready to evolve after a battle, but refusing to, due her her hatred of her own evolved forms. Cindy made more friends along her journey, including the Pokemon the trainers caught. About three years after their journey started, she, Alyssa, Chelsea, and Cinnamon were joined by Alyssa's sister, Allison, and her new Whirlpup, Hailey. Cindy had to keep Cinnamon and Hailey from fighting, since the two were opposite species of each other. Allison had an egg which hatched into a Celebi; and later, Alyssa and Cindy rescued a Phanpy, which they gave to Alyssa's other sister, Alexis, who joined them a year later. There was one funny incident where Cindy and Cinnamon ended up fused into Cindamon due to a fusion stone. They separated after 24 hours. However, Anonimo, now the leader of an evil organization called Team Vortex, had found out that his former Pokemon was a Semi-Legendary, and sought to retrieve her. When she wasn't where he left her (you know, buried in the Pokeball), he sent agents to find her and capture her. While travelling in Netlo, Cinnamon and Cindy received the shock of their lives when a mystical box revealed that the two were Semi-Legendaries, Trina was a Quarter-Legendary, that Cinnamon's mother had been killed, and had mentioned Anonimo. This spiked Cinnamon's curiosity, and she asked Cindy about it, who denied it. However, Cindy ended up telling her the whole story, while an emotional wreck instead of the tough and fiery tomboy she was. She convinced Cinnamon not to tell anybody. Not long after, during a trip to Stony Park, Alyssa and Trina accidentally unleashed an evil Pokemon called Malonix into the park. It had bitten the manager, turning him into one, and a Gyarados, which had multiplied its power and was under the Malonix's control. The girls learned that Light Stones and Sun Stones could cure someone who was bitten, which came in handy when Alyssa got bitten by one. The Malonix had somehow stolen her sun stones, which seemed to ensure a transformation had Cindy not acted fast and got Chelsea to use the Light Stone on her. Then they sent Trina as a pawn to defeat the Malonix, which worked when Trina threw the Light Stone, hit the Malonix, and turned it into Benenix. After that, the girls learned of some legends of what will defeat the King Malonix, including Firetom, Howliquid, and Donphan, but not Typhlosion. Cindy assumed that this meant she would never evolve. As a Quilava The agents that Anonimo sent, Pancho and Villa, attempted to capture her. There was one particular incident where they managed to capture all of the girls' Pokemon (including Celebi) with the exception of Cindy. Determined to save her friends, she battled all of their Pokemon herself, proving quite powerful against their forces. Despite this, she was getting exhausted, and soon captured herself. After an internal struggle, she surprised everyone by evolving into Quilava and then single-handedly defeating all of her opponents, rescuing everyone. However, she hated herself for evolving, and was very annoyed by the others bothering her about it. Then, about a week after evolution, she met another Quilava, which she later learned was her Cyndaquil friend from before. Their friends from both parties teased them, and they wound up going on a date. And a pretty wild one to, since they ended up in trouble with two gangs. The first one, Cindy defeated all the members with ease, but the second one decapicitated her with "Spray n' Scape," and beat up Quilava (being held with Psychic Powers) and left him for dead in a street. He was rescued by his friends, was "stealth-healed" by Celebi, and soon had to team up with his friends and Cindy's friends (they were spying on them) to rescue her. They snuck in, and Quilava confronted the leader while the others took on the mooks. Cindy was asleep for most of the battle, but when she woke up, she saw Quilava and the leader fighting, and decided to watch, knowing he could handle it. He almost won, but the boss pulled a dirty trick by choking him, and Cindy (still a little woozy from the Spray n' Scape) ended up going Blue Fire Frenzy and pummeling him (and her allies). Quilava soon calmed her down, and Celebi appeared to heal everybody. After that, the others left, leaving the two Quilavas alone, and from what he had heard from his mother and what he had seen, he correctly guessed that Cindy was a Semi-Legendary. He promised to keep it a secret, and they ended the date. They would end up running into each other several later times. Later, the group (including a newly evolved Cinnamon) met Kidd, an Eevee that Allison captured, who would eventually evolve into an Umbreon. Then, they fought off a Team Vortex grunt who supposed killed a Pokemon, and took the egg he had stolen. The egg hatched into a Charmander, which Alyssa named Charlie. A few days after that, they met a Cyndaquil, which Allison captured and named Quinn. A blood test revealed him to be Cindy's younger (half-)brother, and the two soon acted like brother and sister, from fighting to yelling that they hated each other to reconciling, and finally, Cindy willing to protect him at all costs. When they had been captured by Team Vortex, they escaped, but Quinn suffered a broken leg, forcing Cindy to carry him everywhere. When he was nearly killed by a powerful Thunder Attack, she went berserk with rage and nearly killed Pancho, Villa, Dr. Tortilla, and their Pokemon, only to be stopped by the reassurance that Quinn was alive. They had the crooks arrested and sent away. After that, Cindy was learning to use a difficult attack called Firestorm. She had problems getting it, and kept causing disaster whenever she tried it. She recruited the help of a Typhlosion named Tony in order to master it. She eventually did, though she had to reveal her past with Anonimo to her tutor, her brother, and her (boy)friend. She later used it in a Gym Battle, although her match ended in a tie. At one point, she and Cinnamon found themselves victims of mind control of three new Team Vortex agents: Asesina, Vispera, and Vibora (who looked like a freckleless Chelsea with a pink streak in her hair), as well as a snide Scorchcat named Canela (Cinnamon's doppelganger). They swiftly caused a fight with the hypnotized Pokemon and then slipped away with Their trainers teamed up with a young man named Adam and a boy named Shawn to get them back. Shawn provided gadgets while Adam went with the girls to an abadoned base, where they found the mind control in full throttle on the two, because Cindy had fought against it earlier. A mess of a battle happened, with all Pokemon from both sides, and among that mess Celebi participated with her Mew friend, Mist, Hailey evolved into a Collisoak, and Quinn and Charlie had touched the Fusion Stone from earlier, and became Quirlie. The battle was won when the mind control device was smashed, and Cindy and Cinnamon snapped out of it. After that, she learned that Anonimo had sent each goon they met after her, and learned that he was Shawn's older brother. They learned of their sister Kim, and Kim's Quilava, Jenna, who remarkably looked similar to Cindy. The next few years flew by, and Anonimo decided to take matters into his own hands. While Cindy took a walk, Team Vortex ambushed the rest of the group (with the exception of the napping Legendaries in the tree, who they didn't spot), and injected Explosive Blood Serum into them. When Cindy returned, she was shocked by the presence of her former trainer, who gave her a sadistic choice: surrender and come with him, or her friends die. Not willing to risk her friends' lives, she surrendered, letting him rip off her bandanna, and return her into her Pokeball. When she had arrived at the headquarters, which was on an island, she was quickly beat upon by several whips to see how long she could last until she cried out. It only stopped when the Quilava-turned-Typhlosion Jenna, who was in a cell in the room, acted out and broke Anonimo's electrical whip. Anonimo kicked the suffering Cindy into Jenna's cell, and Jenna comforted the Quilava, and they became friends. They survived a month in awful conditions, with only one day outside, which happened to snow. After awhile, Jenna told her life story to Cindy, talking about how Anonimo turned evil, his parents' divorce, his sister's death, and her running away. She even told Cindy about the two babies she had, and after she fell asleep, Cindy quickly figured out from the details of the story that Jenna was her and Quinn's mother! Not long after, Cindy became sick, and was forced into a training session. She ended up calling Jenna "Mom" while she was being carried off, leaving the Typhlosion dazed. After a failed session, Anonimo beat on Cindy, who finally cried after he started crushing her head with his foot. Before he could do any more, however, Jenna quickly came to the rescue of her daughter, and effortlessly escaped the base, seeking shelter in an abandoned Pokemon Center with an Audino, Chansey, and Happiny family. When Cindy recovered and was playing with the baby Happiny, a mook found her and started using his Pokemon to battle her. Happiny got Jenna, who came to help Cindy, but they soon were nearing defeat. Suddenly, Alyssa, who had tracked Cindy with traces of her DNA in her bandanna, came and made two of her Pokemon soundly beat the mook's. Cindy was overjoyed to see her trainer again, and introduced her to her mother, which surprised the young woman. Then, they went to go get the family, but they met Anonimo, who Alyssa tried to talk down. Unfortunately, Anonimo fired a gun, which surprisingly hit Jenna and wounded her. He threw Alyssa to the ground, and threatened to shoot her, but at that point, Cindy was overflowing with anger at him. And then, with the warning of Blue Fire Frenzy among her, she evolved into Typhlosion. As a Typhlosion She attempted to kill Anonimo right after evolution, while in Blue Fire Frenzy. She chased him through the forest while Alyssa and Jenna helplessly lost. Luckily, Chelsea, Allison, Alexis, and the Pokemon came, so Alyssa let them watch Jenna while she stopped Cindy. She caught up to them in time, just as Cindy had Anonimo cornered. Alyssa convinced Cindy not to go through with it, and then admonished Anonimo for his crimes. However, he tried to kill Alyssa, only to have Cindy protect her. He somehow blocked the path, making them take a detour on a path on a seaside cliff, with him tailing them. He grabbed Alyssa and threatened to feed her to the wild Gyarados that lived there, but Cindy pushed him off with Flamethrower, leaving him to the fate he set for her trainer. They returned to where the others were, and they knew Jenna was dying. Despite accepting her soon-to-be death, Alyssa remember a Master Ball she had, captured Jenna, and took her to a Pokemon Center, where her live had been saved. Then they gave her to Shawn, who would no doubt take good care of her. After that, they travelled to a different town to see the Century Golden Lights. There, Cindy showed her friend, Ty (guess who?), that she had evolved. While there, the two began to recognize the signs of love, which had been growing since they were just Cyndaquil. After getting the best seats to view the lights, the two fell more deeply in love with each other. Alyssa recognized this, and she and Chelsea decided to live in the town, ensuring the Typhlosions became mates (though they preferred 'husband and wife'). Motherhood A few months later, Cindy became pregnant; with quintuplets, no less. During the months she was, she started going crazy, craving baby formula and sushi (which she hated), and got mood swings. Thankfully, it was over when she laid the eggs, and a couple of weeks after, she and Ty witnessed them hatching into four sons (one a shiny) and a daughter. Being loaded with five baby Cyndaquil stressed them out, and Cindy would become snappy at them. But she loved them. She and Ty taught the young Pokemon how to control their flames, with their daughter, Amber, getting it first. Once, she and the "Quiltuplets" visited their grandma, Jenna, and then Alyssa's parents. When they returned, they found that Ty had become really surly and downright mean. In fact, when he hurt Amber, he didn't care! He started displaying aggressive lust towards Cindy, which she defied. Then they got into a nasty fight, at which point the others intrvened and stopped them. Then they learned that Ty had been bitten by a Malonix, as he had been wearing bandages that were ripped during the couple's fight, which revealed the markings of a Malonix. They took him to a lab to examine him to see how far he was in his infection. He was pretty far, and unfortunately, Chelsea left her Light Stone at her parents' house. After they studied Ty, he broke a hole into the wall and ran off, with Cindy trying to catch him. The Quiltuplets followed, and when they found him, he injured Cindy, chased the six to a park, and then burnt the Quiltuplets. That triggered Cindy's Blue Fire Frenzy, and they got into a very intense battle. Sadly, Ty won by almost killing Cindy (by punching her in the chest hard enough to stop her heart), but Amber snapped him out of it. Later, Cindy woke up, was healed by Celebi, learned of his resistance to the Malonix infection, and sought him out to reconcile with him. She was surprised to find him cured, and then promptly forgave him. The following two years involved the Quiltuplets getting into mischeif, including their oldest, Joey, discovering the television, another son, Willie, discovering that he goes wild when he eats sugar, and many more. However, when Professor Elm called with the dilemma of not having any Cyndaquil for the new trainers and soliciting Alysssa for the Quiltuplets, Cindy was passionately against it. Despite this, Alyssa made the decision to send them, and Cindy was upset. When they left, she had broken down in tears, and was in depression for awhile. A play with the intent to cheer her and Ty up made her angry, and Alyssa had Shawn send Jenna to comfort her, which worked. & A few years later, Cindy gave birth to twins, Pelee & Dynamite and eventually she reunites with the Quiltuplets and cheered her up big time! Friends and family Cindy's friends and family members include: * Jenna (Mother) * Entei (Father) * Quinn (Half Brother) * Ty (Husband) * Joey (Son) * Willie (Son) * Blaze (Son) * Amber (Daughter) * Copper (Son) * Pelee (Daughter) * Dynamite (Son) * Mantle (Nephew) * Alyssa (Trainer) Her friends include: *Cinnamon (Kittiember/Scorchcat/Firequeen) *Hailey (Whirlpup/Collisoak/Howliquid) *Allison's Celebi *Trina (Phanpy/Donphan) *Charlie (Charmander/Charmeleon) *And many more... Enemies Cindy's enemies include: *Anonimo Vortex *Asesina Vortex *Vibora *Vispera *Canela (Scorchcat/Firequeen) *Pancho *Villa *Dr. Tortilla *The Malonix Trivia *Cindy's name is short for "Cyndaquil." *Her favorite food is waffles, mainly because they're the main food that she stole from Anonimo during her time as his Pokemon. *Cindy hates flying. She even has a slight fear of heights. She also has a hatred of being stuffed in a car, especially when Alyssa's driving! *As a Fire-Type, she obviously hates water, but her fear of bodies of water comes from the fact that she almost drowned during a Gym Battle. *Not mentioned in the story, but every time she uses Blue Fire Frenzy, she strains her body and increases the chance of her eventual death being a violent meltdown of her powers. Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Pokemon Category:Anthro characters Category:Red characters Category:Protagonists